dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons and Dragons Wiki
Welcome to D&D Lore Wiki, the encyclopedia of Dungeons & Dragons history and canon! This wiki is a reference guide to official Dungeons & Dragons content of every edition, from 1974 to : every monster, NPC, organization, race, character class, magic item, spell, dungeon and place which has ever appeared in an official D&D sourcebook, along with their real-world creators. This wiki is not a repository for homebrew material or third-party content. For copyright reasons, do not post game rules or verbatim text copied from rulebooks. * How to use this wiki » * How to contribute » * Browse all pages by category » =Index= The following is a temporary rough index of wiki content. Browse the full index or read recommendations on how to use this wiki. Classes Barbarian • Bard • Cleric/Priest • Druid • Fighter • Monk • Paladin • Ranger • Rogue/Thief • Sorcerer • Warlock • Wizard/Mage/Magic-user • All classes Deities Deities: Chinese deities • Dawn War deities • Eberron deities • Forgotten Realms deities • Greyhawk deities • Monster deities • Norse deities • Pantheons Equipment and treasure Magic items: Amulets • Artifacts • Magical armor • Magical armwear • Magical belts • Magical clothing • Magical footwear • Magical headwear • Magical weapons • Potions • Rings Mundane items: Armor • Equipment • Fictional books • Materials • Valuables • Weapons Locations Locations: Cities • Dungeons • Fortresses • Planes • Realms • Settlements • Worlds • WIP Monsters Species by type: Aberrations • Beasts • Celestials • Constructs • Elementals • Dragons (true dragons) • Dragons (lesser dragons) • Fey • Fiends • Giants • Humanoids • Monstrosities • Oozes • Plants • Undead Individual named creatures: Archdevils • Archfey • Archomentals • Beholders • Demon lords • Dragons • Kobolds • WIP NPCs By class: Barbarians • Bards • Clerics/Priests • Druids • Fighters • Monks • Paladins • Rangers • Rogues/Thieves • Sorcerers • Warlocks • Wizards/Mages/Magic-Users By race: Aasimar • Dragonborn • Drow • Dwarves • Elves • Gnomes • Half-elves • Half-orcs • Halflings • Humans • Tieflings • All races By background or profession: Adventurers • Peasants • Town guards • WIP Organizations: Adventuring parties • Churches • Cults • Ethnic groups • Knightly orders • Mage guilds • Pantheons • Professions • WIP Publications By year: 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 • 2020 By type: Adventure modules • Core rulebooks Races Races: Aasimar • Dragonborn • Drow • Dwarf • Elf • Gnome • Half-elf • Half-orc • Halfling • Human • Tiefling • All races Real-world people People: Former TSR staff • Streamers • Wizards of the Coast staff • Writers • Artists • Youtubers Rules Rules: Alignment • Armor class • Hit points • Level adjustment • Saving throw • THAC0 • All rules Miscellaneous Languages • Editions of Dungeons & Dragons • Spells • Browse all categories by hierarchy • Other Dungeons & Dragons wikis '''Campaign setting specific encyclopedia wikis: Forgotten Realms Wiki • Eberron Wiki • Cyclopedia Mystara • Chronicles of Astinus (Dragonlance) • Dark Sun Wiki • Spelljammer Wiki • Great Library of Greyhawk (World of Greyhawk) • Mistipedia (Ravenloft) • D&D4 Wiki (includes Nentir Vale) Homebrew wikis: (Fan-made game content) D&D Wiki • Dungeons & Dragons Wiki • Dungeons and Dragons Wiki • BR Wiki (Birthright) • Timaresh (Planescape) Latest updates Category:Browse